


Mein zärtlichstes Kissen

by sphinx01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Long Hair, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphinx01/pseuds/sphinx01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Es ist eine schwache Rebellion, sinn- und nutzlos im Angesicht dessen, was sie jeden Tag erleben. Doch dieses eine Mal kann Remus dafür sorgen, daß die verwünschten Todesser nicht das letzte Wort behalten."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mein zärtlichstes Kissen

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [This Black Ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355746) by [sphinx01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphinx01/pseuds/sphinx01)



> Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum gehört Mrs. Rowling. Ich borge nur und verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

**Mein zärtlichstes Kissen**

**xxx**

„ _Indolesco_."

Wohltuende Kühle dämpft den rasenden Schmerz in Remus' Bein. Aufatmend sinkt er zurück und schließt die Augen, während Poppy Pomfrey flink und routiniert einen Zauber nach dem anderen wirkt, bis ein letztes „ _Ferula_ " sein Bein mit einer festen Bandage umschlingt.

„Hier", sagt sie barsch und drückt ihm ein Fläschchen mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit in die Hand. „Zehn Tropfen hiervon alle sechs Stunden. Und nicht zu stark belasten."

„Ja", murmelt Remus geistesabwesend, als er mühsam aufsteht und das Fläschchen in die Tasche gleiten läßt. „Nein. Danke."

Er weiß nicht, ob sie es gehört hat, denn sie wendet sich bereits dem nächsten Verwundeten zu, aber im Augenblick hat Remus auch andere Sorgen als platte Höflichkeiten oder ein gebrochenes Bein. Als man sie hereinbrachte, hat er Sirius aus den Augen verloren...

Suchend humpelt er durch das improvisierte Lazarett. Schon nach wenigen Schritten erfaßt ihn heftiger Schwindel, und das Atmen schmerzt in seiner Brust, doch er weigert sich trotzig, stehenzubleiben.

Und dann, endlich, findet er ihn, in einem alten Sessel neben dem Fenster, zusammen mit James. Er sieht bleich aus und hat Blutspritzer im Gesicht, aber die dunkle Schwellung um das rechte Auge ist verschwunden.

Es ist James, der Remus zuerst bemerkt. Er stößt Sirius behutsam an und deutet in seine Richtung, dann lächelt er ihnen aufmunternd zu und zieht sich diskret zurück.

Sirius stemmt sich aus dem Sessel hoch, weniger elegant als sonst, aber Remus ist nicht in der Position, sich zu beklagen. Er schafft noch genau vier zittrige Schritte, dann fällt er seinem Liebsten buchstäblich in die Arme. Sirius fängt ihn auf; etwas unbeholfen, aber mit festem Griff zieht er ihn in seine Arme, drückt ihn an sich, hält ihn fest.

„Merlin", flüstert er heiser. „Moony, geht's dir gut?"

Remus zittert am ganzen Leib, und ihm ist übel wie sonst nur nach Vollmondnächten, aber er nickt. Sein Liebster ist bei ihm, in seinen Armen, er ist warm und lebendig, und das ist alles, was ihn im Augenblick interessiert.

Unwillkürlich gehen seine Hände nach oben, um in Sirius' Haare zu greifen, in diese weiche, dunkle Flut, die er so sehr liebt. Wenn er sich nur lange genug mit dem Duft und dem Gefühl dieser Haare ausfüllen kann, dann wird er irgendwann die Augen öffnen und alles wird gut werden, an diesem Gedanken hält Remus sich entschlossen fest.

Doch irgend etwas stimmt nicht. Die langen, seidigen Strähnen sind plötzlich viel kürzer, als er sie in Erinnerung hat, und sie fühlen sich auch nicht seidig an, sondern rauh und struppig, an manchen Stellen gar seltsam verklumpt und klebrig. Ein stechender, bitterer Geruch hängt darin. Verwirrt hebt Remus den Kopf.

Sirius' schöne, schwarze Locken sind zerrissen, zerfetzt und verbrannt, vermutlich durch irgendeinen Feuerzauber. Bei jeder Berührung rieseln winzige, gekräuselte Aschefädchen zu Boden, und das was übrig ist, reicht mit Mühe und Not noch bis zum Kinn. Fassungslos starrt Remus seinen Freund an.

Ein bitteres Lächeln zuckt um Sirius' Mundwinkel. „Dolohow", sagt er. „Mistkerl. Ein Glück nur, daß er zielt wie `ne alte Frau."

Remus wird eiskalt bei dem Gedanken, daß ein Todesser nahe genug an seinen Liebsten herankommen konnte, um ihm die Haare abzusengen. Er schaudert, doch dann wird die Kälte unvermittelt zur Wut, so heftig und heiß, daß sie hinter seiner Stirn schmerzt. Es ist Wut auf Sirius, der vermutlich mal wieder zu weit vorgeprescht ist, Wut auf Dolohow, Wut auf Voldemort und sämtliche Todesser, die ihnen diesen Krieg aufgezwungen haben. Aber am meisten ist es Wut auf den verdammten Krieg an sich.

In den letzten Monaten hat Remus mehr Leid, Tod und Zerstörung gesehen als er je sehen wollte, und er hat nichts tun können als ohnmächtig zuzuschauen.

Aber das hier, das kann er gut machen. Es ist eine schwache Rebellion, sinn- und nutzlos im Angesicht dessen, was sie jeden Tag erleben, doch dieses eine Mal kann Remus dafür sorgen, daß die verwünschten Todesser nicht das letzte Wort behalten.

Er gräbt die Finger tief in das, was von Sirius' Haaren übrig ist, dann schließt er die Augen und holt tief Luft.

„Moony?" fragt Sirius besorgt und hält ihn ein wenig fester. „Alles cool?"

„Halt die Klappe", murmelt Remus. Ihm dreht sich immer noch alles, darum muß er sich konzentrieren, obwohl es eigentlich kein sehr schwieriger Zauber ist.

Er spürt ein warmes Prickeln, als die Magie durch seine Hände und Finger fließt, ein sanfter Strom von einem Körper zum anderen. Es dauert nur wenige Augenblicke, dann öffnet Remus die Augen, und es fühlt sich an, als sei gerade ein leiser, warmer Wind an ihnen vorübergegangen.

Sirius hat den Kopf zurückgeneigt und die Augen geschlossen, und sein dunkles Haar fällt weich und schwerelos auf seine Schultern. Keine Spur von Verbrennungen ist mehr darin, statt dessen legt nun der Widerschein der Lampen einen goldenen Schimmer darüber. Remus sieht fasziniert zu, wie ein paar einzelne Strähnen die feinen Gesichtszüge umringeln wie Tintenspuren auf Pergament, und sein schöner Geliebter sieht ihn lächelnd an und fragt: „Besser?"

„Viel besser", sagt Remus, und dann tut er das, was er die ganze Zeit schon tun will: Er legt das Gesicht in Sirius' Halsbeuge, streichelt behutsam über die langen, weichen Strähnen und läßt den vertrauten Geruch seinen Herzschlag und seine Gedanken beruhigen, so lange, bis beides sich schließlich darin auflöst.

Er hört die Stimme von Mad-Eye, dann die von Poppy, aber er achtet nicht auf die Worte. Eine andere Stimme, näher und vertrauter, beansprucht seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Komm, kleiner Wolf", schnurrt sie dicht an seinem Ohr. „Ich bringe dich nach Hause."

Morgen wird Remus sich Vorwürfe machen, weil er nicht geblieben ist und versucht hat zu helfen. Doch der kleine Zauber hat das Letzte aus ihm herausgeholt, und der _Indolesco_ beginnt nachzulassen. Er will eine doppelte Dosis Trank der lebenden Toten nehmen, sich mit dem warmen Körper seines Liebsten bedecken und die nächsten zehn Jahre tief und traumlos schlafen. Immerhin, denkt er trotzig, als er in das chaotische Dunkel einer Apparation gerissen wird, sind sie für heute halbwegs heil davongekommen.

Und das bedeutet, daß sie sich um den nächsten Tag auch morgen noch Gedanken machen können.

xxx

_Dein Haar ist mein zärtlichstes Kissen,  
Auf dem meine Sehnsucht entschlief._

Max Dauthendey (1867-1918)

_***Fin*** _


End file.
